


Children of Fate

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a simple movie that spurred Seifer on toward his fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391289) by [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat). 



Length: 0:00:52  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Children%20of%20Fate.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
